


He Knows When You're Awake

by sweetbutterbliss



Series: Domestic OTB [1]
Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Christmas, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, OTB, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbutterbliss/pseuds/sweetbutterbliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John sometimes couldn't believe that this was his life. It was so different from the one he had growing up, as an angry, unwanted omega. He'd wake up warm and snug, tucked up against his mate and marvel over it for several minutes. Then the baby would kick the crap out of him, or stand on his kidneys, or something equally as painful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Knows When You're Awake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corvin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvin/gifts).



> beta'd by [ Heather ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HTH31/pseuds/HTH31) ,on her cell phone cause she is a beast. 
> 
> This is a Secret Santa gift for [ Corvin. ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvin/pseuds/Corvin) I love love her fics and am so excited to write something for her. This is my first time with Bane/Blake, OTB, mpreg and A/B/O. I just kind of shoved them into one smut filled drabble. 
> 
> I hope it's ok! Merry Christmas, Corvin!

John sometimes couldn't believe that this was his life. It was so different from the one he had growing up, as an angry, unwanted omega. He'd wake up warm and snug, tucked up against his mate and marvel over it for several minutes. Then the baby would kick the crap out of him, or stand on his kidneys, or something equally as painful.

He'd poke at his belly and angrily whisper. "Hey, calm it down in there. M'trying to sleep."

Bane would always already be awake, making shushing noises at him while rubbing a large hand across the convex curve of his stomach. He'd lay an ear against it and croon some sort of melody in a language that John didn't understand. The baby would almost instantly stop its in utero gymnastics, as though it were listening as hard as it could to the sound of Bane's soothing tone; as though it knew Bane would protect it no matter what. 

Once that was taken care of, Bane would move back up, catching John's mouth for a quick and closed kiss. It'd taken John a little while to get used to the scars while they were kissing; it'd felt foreign, and would cause his rhythm to falter. Now he reveled in them, he couldn't imagine a kiss being anything different. He hummed happily as Bane licked into his mouth, tilting his head to a better angle. They kissed like that for a few minutes, gentle and sweet; John absolutely loved that no one would ever guess that this huge monster of an alpha was the most tender person he'd ever known.

The kisses deepened and John could feel warmth pooling in his gut, his cock growing harder. He felt Bane rutting absently against his thigh, and he moaned loudly, breaking the kiss.

"Bane, fuck me, please." He felt himself opening up, and getting wetter the more turned on he became. Bane smiled, revealing crooked teeth, and manhandled John around so his back was flush against Bane's chest. This wasn't John's favorite position, he preferred seeing his mate while they fucked, but he'd become so unwieldy in his seventh month and since he wasn't allowed on his back, this was the position they'd found worked the best. Bane bit him gently on the back of the neck, John going limp with pleasure from the display of alpha dominance. He hated it when Bane tried that outside of the bedroom, he didn't _want_ to be gentled; but here, when it was only about them, together he let it happen and even leaned into it a little. Bane released him and licked to soothe the spot, reaching down to rub two fingers against Blake's hole.

"Mmm, Robin you are already so wet and open." He laughed quietly when he plunged both fingers in, preening as John let out a loud moan. He immediately tried to smother it because Bane's business partner, Barsad, had been staying with them, and he hated that the man could hear them from across the apartment. He'd sit at breakfast, red faced and quietly eating his oatmeal, while the sleepy eyed beta smirked at him from across the counter.

Bane crooked his fingers, rubbing against John's prostate, and John bit down on the pillow in a futile attempt to muffle his loud cry.

"No, I want you to sing out little bird. You are mine and everyone should know it." Bane breathed against John's ear, sending shivers down his spine. John ignored him, but he was persistent; pressing on that spot, then circling it, and then finally coming back to it until john physically couldn't stop the noises he was making. He cried out Bane's name, and fucked himself back on the fingers; he was incoherent, babbling for Bane to _fuck him, please_.

He felt Bane smile against his shoulder blade as he removed his fingers, lifting John's leg up in the air, leaving him exposed and with nowhere to go, his cock smearing wetly against his belly. Bane let his cock slide between John's cheeks, not entering, just rubbing between them spreading John's wetness around. He slowly pushed just the tip into John's hole and held it there, as John tried to fuck back and down, but couldn't find the leverage, cursing loudly and eliciting a laugh from Bane.

He froze when he caught a familiar scent. A beta scent. John growled and Bane laughed, delighted.

"Habibi, I am yours. No one will take me from you."

John felt a little wild eyed as he saw Barsad walk around the corner of the bed to stand in front of him.

"What the fuck?! Get out of here!" John felt a rush of blood fill his face when Bane wouldn't let go of his leg. He was laid out on display for the other man who merely smiled over his head at Bane.

"He _is_ beautiful." Barsad licked his lips, his fists clenched tight at his sides as though he didn't trust himself not to reach out.

"Of course he is, my brother." Bane pushed his cock in a little further, making John wail and pant, despite the audience.

"What are you doing?" He asked when Bane paused. He was gasping and clutching at the bed sheets, closing his eyes to try and pretend that Barsad wasn't there, watching him get fucked by his beast of a mate.

"It's okay, habibi. Barsad merely wants to watch."

John he knew that if he said no, Bane would make Barsad leave and carry on fucking him. And he tried to say no, it was on the tip of his tongue, but then he opened his eyes. It's not that John was some weak omega, but it was hard to say no with your mate's scent surrounding you, and his dick only part way in your ass. He could feel his asshole fluttering around Bane's cock as though he was trying to pull it in further. And he did have to admit that Barsad was actually pretty hot. He'd removed his shirt and unzipped his jeans, stroking his erection and roving his eyes up and down John's naked body. John's dick twitched a little at the sight. 

"Whatever. Just fuck me, Bane." He growled through clenched teeth.

Bane obliged and pushed in quickly with a low groan until he was fully seated. It felt like a reward for good behavior and John gasped, his mouth hanging open. He couldn't take his eyes off Barsad, who had thrown his head back and was stripping his cock furiously as Bane built up a matching rhythm inside John. He rocked back to meet Bane with every thrust, as much as he could with the way he was being pounded into. Bane was gripping him so hard that he knew he'd have bruises in the morning. After a while it didn't feel weird to have Barsad watching him, he was so turned on and ready to come that he just gave into the pleasure of Bane behind him and Barsad's eyes burning into his body. The soft wet squelch of Barsad's hand on his cock and the louder slap of Bane in his ass was making John's cock ache to be touched. He attempted to reach it himself but he couldn't maneuver around his mammoth stomach to get a good grip. He cursed quietly between moans. Bane was pounding into him now quickly, and John wanted to come before his mate did.

He realized he was whimpering and pleading when Bane started shushing him.

"Little bird, I can't reach your cock unless I stop. Do you want me to stop?" He punctuated his question with a swivel of his hips, and John let out a long moan that might have contained a _no_.

"Would you like Barsad to help?" Bane whispered, his cock slowing down again, pausing mid thrust.

John shook his head and panted. He didn't want that. Except the mere thought had made his dick spurt, and his dick didn't lie. 

"Very well, Robin. But then you don't come until I am finished. You've made your choice."

Bane slid back in, agonizingly slow, and then pulled almost all the way out at the same glacial speed. He made small pulses with just the tip of his cock until John was cursing him with every angry word he could think of. He even threw in the few Bane had taught him in other languages. Bane, the bastard, just laughed and started the same slow slide back in.

Barsad had slowed down on his own cock, his eyes lidded to almost closed, his mouth wet and shiny. John rolled his head back and forth and punched the bed with his fists. He couldn't see it but he knew his cock must be almost purple, and it was definitely rock hard. 

"Fine... yes...yes. Please. I just want to come!" He almost shouted, as Barsad let out a groan and moved closer to the bed. He ran his smaller hand down John's belly and grabbed his cock, stroking gently. John had never felt anything like this before, with two men pleasuring him; he could feel his eyes roll back in his head as he came, painting the underside of his belly with his come.

Barsad smirked and reached up to lick his hand clean. Bane rammed up into John one last time, and came with a growl. He let John's leg drop down, but didn't pull out, just wrapped his now free arm around John and pulled him closer.

"You must return the favor, little bird. Poor Barsad cannot be left neglected." Bane reached up and thumbed John's mouth open a little. Barsad stepped forward with his cock in his hand, and John, feeling sleepy and uncoordinated, licked at the head tentatively. Barsad groaned loudly and pushed in further; John was only able to suckle a bit on the head and swipe once or twice with his tongue before Barsad was coming down his throat with a muttered word in an unfamiliar language.

John swallowed as best he could and, in a daze, felt a hot unscarred mouth and tongue kissing him and licking at his lips and chin.

"There now, sleep, habibi. I will clean you up."

***

John woke with a start, the smell of coffee and pancakes filtering into the bedroom. That was impossible; Bane had him on a strict diet. John had taken to calling it "The-You-Need-Your-Vitamins-Habibi-Diet." Because that was Bane's argument no matter how much John whined for cheez doodles or even one sip of soda. Bane would wrinkle his nose and act superior, as though cheez doodles were nuclear waste. So John had been eating enough oatmeal that he felt like he was about to turn into a grey mushy lump himself. He pulled on some pajamas and padded out into the living room.

Bane sat at the counter, speaking rapidly in their native language, while Barsad laughed and flipped pancakes. When he saw Barsad, everything came flooding back and he wanted to die right there on the spot, or maybe do it again if the way his tired cock perked up at the thought was any indication. He settled for turning a bright red and adjusting his cock under his belly. He clambered up onto a stool and attempted to pretend like everything was normal.

He stared hard at the Christmas tree that sparkled in the corner, avoiding all eyes. He would never be able to look Barsad in the face again; a lifetime of talking to Barsad's feet then. He could handle that.

Barsad set a plate in front of him, piled high with steaming pancakes and butter. Syrup dripped down the edges and smeared across the plate as John's stomach roared in anticipation.

"Thank you." He muttered around the first mouthful of heavenly not-oatmeal.

"Are you not going to look at our guest to say thank you, Robin?" Bane couldn't hide the humor in his voice.

"Shut up." John muttered, shoveling more food into his mouth. If his mouth was full he wouldn't have to make conversation. Embarrassing, mortifying conversation.

"Did you not enjoy yourself, habibi?" Bane asked softly.

If it was possible to grow any redder, John was sure he had met, if not exceeded, the limit.

"Yes. I did." He sighed. Because he could never lie to Bane, no matter how hard he tried.

"Then why should you be ashamed? We don't have to do it again if you don't want to."

John was surprised when he felt bereft at the idea of never having them together again. He must have liked it more than he thought. He stared hard at his plate, chewing angrily, eventually making himself look up at Bane, who was smiling at him as though he was trying not to laugh. His eyes were curious and again, John knew that if he said 'no,' it would be the end of the conversation. He fiddled with his fork and then, using even more willpower, forced himself look at Barsad. He looked bored, but was smirking, and John was beginning to realize that meant he cared deeply, but was waiting before he decided to display it.

"Umm...maybe...we could try it again. Possibly." John said, almost too quietly to hear.

Bane leaned over and took John's chin in his hand, kissing him soundly and licking at the sticky syup and butter at the corner of his mouth.

"Merry Christmas, habibi. You have given me the best present I could ever have wished for." He rested his hand on John's belly and left it there while he finished his pancakes. John asked for more and Barsad immediately started a new batch, ignoring Bane's warning growl. John smiled smugly; maybe he could get to like this arrangement. He immediately starting making plans to get Barsad to sneak him some cheez doodles, and maybe some soda.

**Author's Note:**

> My [ tumblr! ](http://sweetbutterbliss.tumblr.com/)


End file.
